<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh Maiden My Maiden by Kitchenspoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22641979">Oh Maiden My Maiden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitchenspoon/pseuds/Kitchenspoon'>Kitchenspoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, Forced Marriage, Lesbian Katya Zamolodchikova, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian Trixie Mattel, Secret Relationship, maid katya, princess trixie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:55:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22641979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitchenspoon/pseuds/Kitchenspoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This all started from a wirmo prompt: showering together. But became a whole series.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The beggining</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trixie knew that she was a prized possession in many suitors eyes. A beautiful young woman to be lusted after, Marry and then have children with ( preferably boys to keep the bloodline going). She knew this and despite all the lovely attention, it gave her she could not care less. Of course, she loved the luxurious and cushy life being a princess of a rich nation had to offer but, what she did love was being an object. Like a chew toy for the dog-like men, she met to tug over, foaming at the mouth at the sight of her, like animals.</p>
<p>Trixie's heart was also already preoccupied, its attention focused on another. A beautiful Russian handmaiden who also happened to be her personal maid. Her infatuation with the beautiful blonde started last year when she was hired out of chance and pure desperation.</p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>Trixie's old nanny had fallen ill and passed, her family was in a desperate search for a new maid to take care of Trixie, the girl was practically hopeless with no help, she couldn't even dress or bathe herself. To be fair it wasn't really her fault though, She grew up with someone to do it for her so she never bothered to learn.</p>
<p>Near the end of their search, Trixie's father grew impatient and desperate soon considering one of their prisoners held in the cells below the castle as a temporary replacement. Trixie, of course, was revolted by the idea of a criminal touching her naked flesh but she knew better than to speak up.</p>
<p>Thankfully 2 weeks after her fathers backup idea a desperate immigrant woman showed up on the palace doorsteps begging for a job. She was thin and tall her muddy dress clinging to her small frame. She looked broken and lost. Trixie took pity on the poor woman and hoped they could do something for her, and that's when she an idea.</p>
<p>Trixie lightly tapped her father's shoulder as they stood inside the palace foyer trying to decide what they should do with the soaked woman outside.</p>
<p>" what is it my Beatrice?" Her father turned to his daughter holding up a silencing hand to the guards he was talking to.</p>
<p>" what if she became my new maid? We have been in a desperate search for far too long, and she then shows up after you have grown long past tired. Don't you think it is fate father?" she really hopped that these were one of those times when her father actually paid attention to what she said.</p>
<p>" My Beatrice always so creative." Her father spoke placing a hand on her shoulder then turning back the guards.</p>
<p>" it has been settled." His voice boomed through the hallway. " She will be Beatrice's new maid. Bring her in and clean her up." He finished walking away giving Percy the head guard an authoritative nod. Once her father was out of sight the guards broke into action flurrying around Trixie like a swarm of bats in the dusk.</p>
<p>Trixie watched From the top of the stairs as the frail woman was pulled up the steps and led through the castle. That was the first time she caught a glance at her face. Trixie was shocked at how beautiful she was, her crystal blue eyes still bright despite her dreary situation and her skin looked smooth and healthy even though it was caked in mud. Trixie felt a pang in her heart when she looked at the woman, she brushed off the new emotion as empathy she just felt bad for her, that's all. <br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>It only took 3 days for the new maid to be integrated into Trixie's delicate daily routines. She learned fast noting how Trixie reacted to the way she did things, She learned by watching, observing. She quickly caught onto the fact that princess Beatrice actually hated being called Beatrice, she preferred Trixie.</p>
<p>Today was The new maids 5th day on the job and the first time Trixie spoke to her without it being an instruction. They were in Trixie's chambers the beautiful blonde princess sat in front of her vanity her, Maid behind her brushing through her long golden locks preparing them the be braided for bed.</p>
<p>" You stare allot," Trixie spoke breaking their usual silence. She looked at the blonde woman through the mirror their eyes meeting briefly before The maid looked away</p>
<p>." I am sorry Princess." She said shame burning her cheeks. She had been caught staring. She liked to say she was observing to learn but the truth was she was really admiring the young princess's beauty.</p>
<p>"it's fine... I'm sorry that I've basically been ignoring you it's just, Your new...and I was so used to Judith I'm just having trouble adjusting, I'm sorry." Trixie turned to look at her Maid. Her beautiful face showed a stunned expression her dark eyebrows raised.</p>
<p>" I- I really I- ." The woman stood there utterly shocked. A princess, a child of royalty just apologized to her, a pathetic immigrant who showed up on the castle steps begging for a job in the rain.</p>
<p>" by the way what's your name," Trixie spoke cutting off her maids blabbering.</p>
<p>" uh ahem, Yekaterina but you can call me Katya if you prefer your highness." Katya immediately regretted her sentence, it sounded too demanding, <b>you</b> can call me Katya. Who was she to be telling the princess what to do? that was her job.</p>
<p>Trixie caught onto Katya's fear and quickly eased it with a smile " Katya it is." She hummed turning back the mirror but keeping their conversation. " I may study in the library but, Yekatyablahblah is still too advanced for me." She chuckled catching Katya's eye in the mirror again.</p>
<p>" It is not easy to pronounce your highness, you wouldn't be the first to opt for Katya instead." Katya chuckle relaxing a little. So maybe she wasn't like the royalty back in Russia, stuck up and high strung, snobs in her opinion.</p>
<p>" Katya is not a Norwegian name, so where are you from?" The princess asked eagerly. Katya was interesting and beautiful, talking to her more personally like this brought that pang back to Trixie's chest and if she was honest with herself, she kinda liked the feeling.</p>
<p>" Russia," Katya said not elaborating further. Trixie took that as a hint and stored that away for a later conversation. She knew her and Katya would become close, Katya's job is to spend every minute of every day at her beck and call so of course they will get to know each other. She will see the most vulnerable parts of Trixie and that excited the young princess in a way she has never felt before.</p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>Trixie was right as she usually was. Her and Katya had grown exponentially closer because of their time spent together. Katya now addresses her as Trixie when they are in private, and they even joke as Katya prepares Trixie for her day. Every morning no matter how tired either may be laughter still fills the chambers in the early hours of the morning.</p>
<p>At night though, the jokes are far and few, Trixie too tired from her strenuous day of schooling and other royal duties to think of witty comebacks. she prefers the quiet then. Their usual joking is replaced by Katya's soft gentle voice echoing through the chambers, each foreign word bouncing off the cobblestone walls. Katya only knew songs in Russian but Trixie didn't mind, The words still sounded beautiful to her. It actually amazed Trixie at how Katya could take the words from such an angry and aggressive language and make them soft and sweet.</p>
<p>Katya had begun to receive looks from the other servants in the castle because of how comfortable and un-formal her relationship with the princess was behind doors, but she didn't care. Katya took the looks in stride and reminded herself that they are just jealous of her closeness to the princess.She had learned early on the being the young beauty's maid was a coveted position in the eyes of the staff, and many were more than displeased when they found out some sobbing Russian immigrant begging on the front steps got the position instead. Katya felt lucky that Trixie had a big enough heart to grant her such a luxury, she was such a sweet girl.</p>
<p>Tonight was different than the many nights they had spent together prepping Trixie for bed. Tonight Trixie seemed more exhausted than usual, she didn't speak and it seemed like the only thing keeping her upright was her corset. Katya still sang hoping to offer comfort to the tired princess as she waited patiently to rest.</p>
<p>" Trixie," Katya whispered crouching down beside the stool the tired princess sat on.</p>
<p>" hmmm." Trixie hummed back non-communicative, she rolled her head to the side and glanced at Katya exhaustion gleaming in her eyes.</p>
<p>" You need to stand Kiska its time to put your nightgown on." Katya held out a hand to help Trixie stand.The curvy blonde stood slowly and braced herself against the mirror tiredly as Katya yanked at the laces of her corset. Slowly Trixie was able to breathe again the constricting boning no longer squeezing her ribs.</p>
<p>Katya stared at the angry red marks indented in Trixie's flesh. It usually wasn't that bad, Trixie rarely ever wore her corset that tight so today must've been special. It must also be the reason why Katya was dismissed from her duties today. She also suspected it had something to do with the young princesses exhaustion. Katya ran her fingers lightly across the indents and frowned to herself before pulling away. She walked to the dresser and pulled out a simple silk nightgown for Trixie slipping it over her head. Then smoothing it out for her, feeling Trixie's thighs through the thin fabric.</p>
<p>Once she was covered Trixie turned to step towards her bed but fell her drowsiness clouding her ability to do almost anything. Thankfully Katya was fast and she caught the princess holding her closely in her arms. Trixie felt safe in the strong arms of Katya, the woman who gave her a pang in her chest that made her nervous. At that Trixie broke. She sobbed into Katya's shoulder and couldn't stop. Today was awful and just needed to let it out.</p>
<p>" its okay detka let it out." Katya soothed holding the younger blonde in her arms. " what happened Kiska you can tell me." Katya promised a sincere jolt of worry shooting down her spine. What had happened that made Trixie this upset? Always happy, bubbly excited Trixie.</p>
<p>" I- I t-today was." Trixie blubbered looking up at Katya her lip quivering before she burst into tears again." its okay malysh breathe." Katya pet Trixie's hair running her fingers through the thick golden strands. Katya was honestly quite struck at the princess falling apart in her arms. She knew they were close but she never knew the extent of Trixie's trust until now.The amount Trixie really trusted Katya made her heart warm, just like many other aspects of the princess, such as her empathy, understanding, honesty, humor, giant heart, and humility. Trixie didn't take her self too seriously behind closed doors, she knew she was royalty but she didn't truly believe it made her any better than anyone else and Katya loved that.</p>
<p>" I had to meet a suitor today." Trixie sniffed, slowly lifting her head from out of Katya's shoulder.</p>
<p>" Why are you so upset Kiska? You should be excited you are going to meet your prince charming!" Katya encouraged ignoring how much it hurt her to imagine Trixie with someone else.</p>
<p>" I know b-but he was an animal." Trixie burst into tears again. " He whispered crude things in my ear all dinner and tried to slide his hand up the skirt of my dress." Trixie cried.</p>
<p>Katya took the girl back in her arms again and held her close wishing she could protect her sweet Trixie from the inevitable. Katya caught a glimpse of the young suitor today and knew who his family was. He was a spoiled bratty Ukraine prince who treated a woman like garbage. Katya also knew that Trixie marrying him would benefit the kingdom greatly so it was likely Trixie would be forced to marry him. Katya's heart hurt at the thought of her sweet Trixie trapped and oppressed in a loveless marriage with a wife-beating monster.</p>
<p>" Katya." Trixie looked up to her brown eyes wide and scared. " will you tell me a story to help me fall asleep?" She asked her eyes still glassy with tears.</p>
<p>" of course Detka, c' mon." Katya picked Trixie up and carried her to bed tucking her under the covers. She turned to grab a stool to sit on while she told her story but Trixie stopped her.</p>
<p>" come sit by me please." She asked shyly her cheeks burning bright pink.</p>
<p>" of course." Katya smiled climbing up onto the silk sheets.She leaned back against the headboard and ran her fingers through Trixie's hair as she thought of a story. She decided to tell Trixie the story of why she ended up begging on the steps of the castle in the rain, deciding to keep tonight's theme of misery going.</p>
<p>" Back in Russia, my family had ties to the royal family. My mother was the seamstress for the queen and my father would help the king with our nation's budget, He had inside knowledge of the village and its well being so he always tried his best to direct the king away from auditing the poor." Katya sighed tears welling in her eyes at the thought of her parents. She missed them dearly but she could never see them again and she knew it was her fault as to why.</p>
<p>" Because of my family's help I lived a pretty cushy childhood, we had rooms in the castle near the maid quarters and we never got taxed by the king. Growing up in the castle was nice, I made friends with the maids and some of the guards would teach me how to sword fight if they had extra time. By the time I was 8, I decided I was going to be in the royal army and one day even become captain. I was serious about my plans and continued learning to fight, I was even let into some of the meetings to learn how to strategize and set traps. All was well and I became one of the boys by age 13." Katya reminisced for a moment thinking back to her drunken nights down in the barracks with the rest of the men all of the swaying and singing together in Russian.</p>
<p>" I would spend nights with them at the local bar and watch them pick up women almost as drunk as they were themselves. I watched how rough and calloused they were with the soft delicate women. I also experienced being hit on by drunk men their perverted eyes raking over me hungrily when I filled out at 16. For three years I was hit on by men but then I finally accepted who I was. By the time I was 19 the men in the royal guard had been around me for so long, they no longer paid attention to what they said around me and that's how I found out. Just on the outskirts of our village was a tavern that was considered " bad news." By some and "a sexual Heaven" to others. Apparently, if you wanted drunken group sex and shameless homosexual freedom that was the place to go. ." Katya said thinking back to the night she made the decision to head to the fated bar that ruined her life.</p>
<p>" I went and it was amazing, it's were I met Valeria the woman who turned my world upside down. After I met her I went to that tavern almost every night just to get a sight of her long black hair and womanly curves, she would sneak us to the back corners of the club and pull me into our little world But, That little world of ours was soon destroyed. A little birdie told the king that the tomboy daughter of the seamstress was sneaking out to an illegal bar doing strictly illegal things. I'll never forget the night when the captain burst through the doors and dragged me out of there, I watched people who I thought we my friends just stand there and let it happen." Katya felt tears prick her eyes but she blinked them away refusing to make eye contact with Trixie who was now watching her a deep-set frown on her face.</p>
<p>" they drowned Valeria on the accusation of being a witch and putting a spell on me. I, of course, fought it but nothing could be done. After the drowning my parent's barely spoke to me and I could no longer train with the royal guard, my dreams were crushed so I ran hoping to start a new life and that's how I ended up on your steps in the rain." Katya finished finally looking at Trixie. The young princess was crying her strong empathy shining through her brown eyes as they bore into Katya's blue ones.</p>
<p>" that's not right." She finally whispered to her voice breaking .Katya didn't know which part she didn't think was right and fear dropped in her chest like a rock off a cliff smashing into the bottom of her stomach, she was fully ready for Trixie to go into a hysterical rampage and kick her out screaming and crying but she didn't.</p>
<p>" that's not fair, oh Katya I'm so sorry." Trixie sat up and pulled Katya into a hug her tears staining Katya's green maid uniform for the third time that night.</p>
<p>" I know its not Kiska but it's what happened. Now rest, tomorrow should be a lighter day for you." Katya kissed the top of Trixie's head. " I'll be back in the morning." She said as she closed the door.</p>
<p>Katya was gone and now Trixie was left to mull over the story of her favorite person in the entire castle, so tragic and unfair for such a kind lovely woman. What happened didn't sit right with Trixie and neither did the fact that Trixie felt the same way Katya described feeling about Valeria, maybe a princess charming was what she needed.</p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>Since Katya's story the other night Trixie cant get the thoughts of Katya with another woman out of her head. It brought the pang back to her chest, but not the same one as before, was she jealous? She had to be otherwise why would the thought of Katya with another woman upset her so much? Maybe this is also why Trixie hasn't found her Prince Charming, maybe she needs a princess charming and maybe that princess charming is Katya.</p>
<p>This morning Trixie lay in bed not getting up on purpose, she wanted Katya to come get her, she wanted the attention from the Russian woman who had managed to capture her heart. As Trixie predicted Katya came in after her. She opened the door quietly and closed it softly trying not to wake the princess up just yet. She assumed if she was still asleep now it must be because she was tired the night before.</p>
<p>Trixie watched through one eye as Katya slowly opened her curtains and let the sunlight swallow her bedroom in a warm glow. She shifted slightly so she could keep her eye on Katya as she methodically pulled out her clothes for today and laid them out nicely by her vanity. Her eyes strained to see Katya in the bath chambers filling up her tub with water and oils catching sight of her sprinkling lavender into the water. Soon she saw Katya heading back to get her so she closed her eye and curled up more covering her face with her thick quilt to hide the smile she had plastered on her face.</p>
<p>" Good morning Trixie." Katya spoke softly her breath tickling the top of Trixie's forehead.</p>
<p>Trixie mumbled and rolled over trying to act like she was really just waking up.</p>
<p>" C'mon kiska I know it's earlier than usual but you refused to bathe last night so you must this morning." Katya insisted sitting on the edge of the bed rubbing Trixie's exposed arm.</p>
<p>" okay." Trixie sighed rolling over to face Katya smiled immediately adorning her face as she saw Katya's bright blue eyes. Katya smiled back but then got up again holding her hand out for Trixie to take. Trixie took it but missed the comfort of Katya's soothing hand.</p>
<p>Katya led her to the bathing chambers then sat her down on the edge of the bathtub, the porcelain cool on her skin through the thin fabric of her nightdress. Katya reached around her and pulled her night dress off like she done many times before, this time it was different for Trixie, she understood her feelings for Katya now and, she also accepted them so now she felt guilty, flashing herself off to Katya without the poor maid knowing the true weight behind her exposure.</p>
<p>Trixie blushed as Katya pulled off her undergarments and helped her into the tub. Trixie tried to subtly cover herself and be a little for independent to spare Katya but, she wasn't having it.</p>
<p>" Stop being so difficult Kiska it's not like I haven't seen you before," Katya scolded while she rummaged around the bathroom.</p>
<p>" Sorry," Trixie mumbled her cheeks blushing as she looked into the water that was currently soaking into her skin making it soft and supple.</p>
<p>" what's gotten into you lately Detka? You're being so shy?" Katya settled on the floor leaning against the tub with the book Trixie recommended for the week in her hand. It was always like this, no matter day or night, Katya would stay and keep Trixie company a she bathed. She also had to stay to wash her but Trixie liked to think she would stay even if she wasn't obligated to. <br/><br/>" its nothing." Trixie mumbled pouting at her reflection in the water. She hated that she was acting like this, she wished things could just go back the way they used to be. <br/><br/>Trixie soaked in the bath for another few minutes letting Katya's humming distract her from her inner turmoil regarding the hot Russian herself. She was just so conflicted it was literally draining her, she was tiered all the time and now she was taking it out on Katya which is exactly what she didn't wan't.</p>
<p>" Okay Malysh time to get cleaned up." Katya groaned as she stood stretching her back before she made her way back to the tub, back to Trixie.</p>
<p>Trixie unconsciously blushed nodding her head silently. She sat up in the tub for Katya as she grabbed the sponge and soap, while waiting Trixie pulled her knees to her chest and became painfully aware of her nakedness trying her best to cover up without being too obvious.</p>
<p>Katya came back to the tub and gave her a look, she obviously noticed Trixie's extra shyness but decided to push it away starting on her back. She ran the sponge down Trixie back and arms taking her time to lather and rinse Trixie's delicate pale skin.</p>
<p>" Okay turn kiska time for the front." Katya instructed, She watched as Trixie blushed and didn't move her eyes going laughably wide. With an exasperated sigh Katya stood and threw the sponge down.</p>
<p>" Honestly Trixie if your really that upset about the story I'm sorry." she sighed turning around." " If your more comfortable you can wash yourself and I'll just instruct you through the door, I don't know about how I'm supposed to dress you but I guess we'll figure it out." She finished opening the door the leave.</p>
<p>" I LIKE YOU." Trixie said abruptly standing up from the tub quickly the water sloshing around her. " I like you like how you liked Valeria." she continued stopping Katya in her tracks. She turned to Trixie taking in her fully naked form standing there water dripping of her naked body like an erotic painting.</p>
<p>" You what." Katya said. she couldn't believe what she was hearing, Trixie liked women and she liked her, Katya her poor foreign handmaiden.</p>
<p>" I like you." Trixie repeated. " I like you so much I want to kiss you every second I can and hold your hands while we skip down the hallways and then cuddle next to you in my comfy bed after each day." She continued.</p>
<p>" I- Trixie you can't , you shouldn't." Katya said each word breaking her heart.</p>
<p>" But I do." Trixie challenged, she's stubborn and she won't let Katya get away no way no how, not after she finally figured out how she felt about the Russian beauty.</p>
<p>" Trixie." Katya started. she didn't know what to say, she wanted this bad, but she couldn't. Trixie is a princess and she is going to marry some ugly prince who doesn't deserve her and they are going to have children together and keep the royal bloodline going, She is worth too much to settle for her Russian wench.</p>
<p>" Katya." Trixie prodded, no matter how hard Katya resisted Trixie knew she wanted it, she wanted it as bad as Trixie did and she resolve was slowly fading, Trixie could see it.</p>
<p>" we can't." Katya turned away literally having to tear her eyes from Trixie. She knew if she stayed Trixie would regret it with all the backlash it would cause, she would be disowned and kicked out maybe even executed.</p>
<p>" We can." Trixie pushed. She stepped out of the tub and stalked towards Katya like a wolf hunting its prey, Trixie had her eyes on Katya and there was no way her little lamb was leaving. Trixie took Katya's hand and pulled her closer her wet bust now soaking through Katya's simple green dress. Their faces inched closer and Katya's hand slid to Trixie's waist, her hands sliding easily over the slick flesh of her hip.</p>
<p>" Trixie." Katya whispered closing her eyes she wanted it so bad, so so bad but Trixie had to say it, she had to decide she wanted this, that she wouldn't regret this.</p>
<p>" Just kiss me." Trixie whispered back harshly, she wanted this. Its all she fantasized the past 3 weeks since she heard Katya's story. Pictures of her replacing Valeria in the tavern only adding the the uncomfortable wetness growing between her legs. For weeks she thrashed around in bed Katya in her mind and now her moment was here and she was going to take it.</p>
<p>Katya leaned forwards pressing their lips together. The instant their lips touched everything fell into place, Trixie leaned into the kiss and pulled herself against Katya running a hand up the back of the Russian neck letting it settle in her dirty blonde hair. Katya moaned into Trixie's lips as the young Princess tugged on her hair leading them back to the bathtub in the middle of the chambers.</p>
<p>" I guess I best clean up since you got me all wet." Katya smirked peeling her dress off.</p>
<p>" if you must." Trixie added attaching herself back to Katya the minute her clothes were discarded. Katya bit Trixie's bottom lip and dragged it with her as she pulled away slinking into the warm water of the bath.</p>
<p>Trixie soon followed setting herself comfortably between Katya's legs her back resting on the Russians small chest. As soon as Trixie was settled Katya ran her warm hands up Trixie's sides cupping her generous bust in her hands, she ran her fingers over the princesses nipples and smiled as the young blonde melted into her further.</p>
<p>" Katya please." she whined her voice high and whiny, just the way Katya liked it.</p>
<p>Katya listened to her whiny princess and slid her hand down further letting it glide down the v-line of Trixie's hips. She squeezed her thick thighs then dipped her hand down her sex her finger lightly brushing Trixie's clit. The young girl jolted at the contact and bit her lip trying to muffle her moans. As much a Trixie wanted 'this' she also really had no idea what 'this' was, she's never been touched by a suitor and she's never really touched herself, she didn't know how to.</p>
<p>Katya began to kiss Trixie's neck and nip at it while her fingers spread the young princesses folds, she focused on watching Trixie's reactions just like she had when she first started caring for the 18 year old.</p>
<p>Trixie's body reacted before her mind when Katya started circling her clit, she let out a high whine and started grinding down trying to match Katya's pace. When she felt comfortable enough she leaned her head back and looked to Katya begging for more.</p>
<p>with a sinister smile Katya thrust a finger into Trixie keeping up her pace on her clit her other hand now finding its way back to Trixie's nipple. she had to keep kissing Trixie's neck to stifle her own moans of pleasure the heat and whole erotic air of the situation making her hungry for more.</p>
<p>" Katya more." Trixie whined throwing her head back against Katya's chest her wet hair sticking to Katya's shoulder. Katya kept going adding another two fingers stuffing Trixie as she began rubbing her clit harder. The water around the sloshed some spilling over the edge of the tub, Katya punishing pace never let up. Trixie felt the coil in her stomach grow tighter and she began to whine pitchy sighs leaving her the tighter it got. Katya watched in awe as Trixie's coiled tighter, her muscles clenching, her mouth slacked open and her eyes shut. Her breasts bounced as Katya's fingers rammed into her, her whole body sliding up and down Katya's.</p>
<p>" Katya I- I- I- I- oh my god." Trixie screamed as she came her eyes watering, Katya clamped a hand over her mouth and kept going overstimulating Trixie and bringing her right back to the edge.</p>
<p>Trixie's chest was heaving every nerve ending in her body on fire because of Katya's touch. Her muscled tensed as she worked her way back up again tears streaming down her cheeks from all the pleasure coursing through her. She focused on the stretch of Katya's fingers and with a muffled cry she came again her back arching of Katya's chest her head pushing down against her shoulder. Katya helped Trixie through her second orgasm, this time being much more gentle. She snuck out one of her fingers as she slowed her thrusts, her fingers lightening up on the poor girls clit too. She held Trixie after she came down stroking her damp hair and her thigh carefully avoiding her sex as she ran her hand up and down porcelain skin.</p>
<p>" Thank you." Trixie spoke her eyes still closed, her voice sounded dreamy and light like she was one of the angels from the paintings hung around her home.</p>
<p>" No problem Malysh." Katya whispered she ran her hand up Trixie's arm soothingly then began to wash her again massaging her scalp a she worked the shampoo in her hair. She knew better than to expect anything back from Trixie, this was her first time and she barley knew what she was doing, she was also drained barley able to keep herself up as Katya rinsed her hair but Katya was content with that. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>At the beginning of the story there is some weird stuff going on with the spacing of the paragraphs, I tried to fix it but Ao3 is being a little bitch and glitching out. I know it's hard to follow/ read it because of that so sorry! I tried to fix it and maybe in the future I'll re-post the chapters to see if I can.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Katya had predicted Trixie was set to marry Ivan, the bad mannered spoiled boy from the Ukraine. He was such a brat that Katya refuse to even call him a man, he is a boy, a young disrespectful undeserving boy. He doesn't deserve Trixie, he doesn't deserve to be in her presence let alone marry her in two weeks.</p>
<p>The thought of the upcoming wedding was stressing Young Trixie and Katya could tell. She became silent a shell of the bubbly smart princess she used to be. She didn't want to marry Ivan, to share her life with him forever and move to the Ukraine. No, Trixie wanted to stay here with Katya and rule over her kingdom with the Russian at her side. Unfortunately Trixie knew it could only be a dream and as her father reminds her constantly,' dreams are for fools girl, grow up.'</p>
<p>The only thing Trixie feels like she still has is Katya, she still sings to her and jokes with her in the mornings even though she has gone silent. She still cuddles Trixie to sleep and plays with her hair untill her eyes gently flutter closed. She stayed, after that morning in the bathtub she stayed. She didn't run away, no not Katya, she ran head first right into the topic and immediately asked Trixie where they stood.</p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p><em>"</em> <em>Kiska</em> <em>we</em> <em>need</em> <em>to</em> <em>talk</em>.<em>"</em> <em>Katya</em> <em>spoke</em> <em>as</em> <em>she</em> <em>finished</em> <em>pulling</em> <em>Trixie's</em> <em>night</em> <em>gown</em> <em>over</em> <em>her</em> <em>head</em>.</p>
<p><em>"</em> <em>okay</em>.<em>"</em> <em>Trixie</em> <em>said</em> <em>quietly</em>. <em>She</em> <em>felt</em> <em>like</em> <em>she</em> <em>was</em> <em>7</em> <em>again,</em> <em>getting</em> <em>scolded</em> <em>for</em> <em>stealing</em> <em>extra</em> <em>bread</em> <em>for</em> <em>the</em> <em>birds</em> <em>that</em> <em>sang</em> <em>for</em> <em>her</em> <em>outside</em> <em>her window</em> <em>every</em> <em>morning</em>.</p>
<p><em>Katya</em> <em>pulled</em> <em>the</em> <em>covers</em> <em>back</em> <em>and</em> <em>got</em> <em>Trixie</em> <em>settled</em> <em>in</em> <em>before</em> <em>she</em> <em>took</em> <em>her</em> <em>head</em> <em>gently</em> <em>beside</em> <em>Trixie's</em> <em>head,</em> <em>her</em> <em>hand</em> <em>instantly</em> <em>lacing</em> <em>in</em> <em>the</em> <em>young</em> <em>princess's</em> <em>golden</em> <em>hair</em>.</p>
<p><em>"</em> <em>this</em> <em>morning</em> <em>malysh,</em> <em>this</em> <em>morning</em> <em>was</em> <em>great</em> <em>but,</em> <em>I</em> <em>need</em> <em>to</em> <em>know</em> <em>how</em> <em>you</em> <em>feel</em> <em>and</em> <em>were</em> <em>we</em> <em>stand,</em> <em>I</em> <em>also</em> <em>need</em> <em>you</em> <em>to</em> <em>understand</em> <em>what</em> <em>you</em> <em>may</em> <em>be</em> <em>potentially</em> <em>getting</em> <em>yourself</em> <em>into</em>.<em>"</em> <em>Katya</em> <em>spoke</em> <em>cautiously</em>.</p>
<p><em>Trixie</em> <em>noticed,</em> <em>she</em> <em>noticed</em> <em>the</em> <em>lack</em> <em>of</em> <em>confidence</em> <em>in</em> <em>Katya</em>. <em>She</em> <em>noticed</em> <em>the</em> <em>way</em> <em>the</em> <em>blonde</em> <em>played</em> <em>with</em> <em>her</em> <em>fingers</em> <em>and</em> <em>desperately</em> <em>found</em> <em>ways</em> <em>to</em> <em>fill</em> <em>the</em>  <em>silence</em> <em>between</em> <em>them</em>.</p>
<p><em>"</em> <em>I</em> <em>know</em> <em>what</em> <em>I</em> <em>want</em> <em>Katya</em>.<em>"</em> <em>Trixie</em> <em>sat</em> <em>up</em> <em>and</em> <em>looked</em> <em>at</em> <em>her</em> <em>their</em> <em>faces</em> <em>so</em> <em>close</em> <em>together</em> <em>their</em> <em>noses</em> <em>almost</em> <em>touched</em>. <em>"</em> <em>I</em> <em>know</em> <em>that</em> <em>what</em> <em>I</em> <em>want</em> , <em>and it may</em> <em>be wrong</em> <em>but,</em> <em>how</em> <em>can</em> <em>something</em> <em>so</em> <em>wrong</em> <em>feel</em> <em>so</em> <em>good?"</em> <em>She</em> <em>asked</em> <em>connecting</em> <em>her</em> <em>lips</em> <em>to</em> <em>Katya's</em> <em>before the Russia could even answer.</em></p>
<p><em>Katya</em> <em>leaned</em> <em>into</em> <em>the</em> <em>kiss</em> <em>letting</em> <em>herself</em> <em>go,</em> <em>she</em> <em>slid</em> <em>her</em> <em>hand</em> <em>up</em> <em>Trixie's</em> <em>face</em> <em>and</em> <em>cupped</em> <em>her</em> <em>delicate</em> <em>cheek</em> <em>her</em> <em>thumb</em> <em>caressing</em> <em>over</em> <em>the smooth</em> <em>skin</em>. <em>Trixie</em> <em>leaned</em> <em>into</em> <em>Katya's</em> <em>hand</em> <em>and</em> <em>brought</em> <em>her</em> <em>own</em> <em>up</em> <em>into</em> <em>Katya's</em> <em>hair</em> <em>her</em> <em>nails</em> <em>massaging</em> <em>the</em> <em>Russians</em> <em>scalp</em>.</p>
<p><em>"</em> <em>Trixie</em> <em>stop</em>.<em>"</em> <em>Katya</em> <em>gasped</em> <em>suddenly</em> <em>pulled</em> <em>away</em> <em>climbing</em> <em>off</em> <em>the</em> <em>bed,</em> her <em>back</em> <em>turned</em> <em>to</em> <em>the</em> <em>young</em> <em>princess</em> <em>as</em> <em>she</em> <em>spoke</em>. <em>"</em> <em>you</em> <em>don't</em> <em>understand</em> <em>how</em> <em>serious</em> <em>this</em> <em>is</em> <em>,</em> <em>you're</em> <em>just</em> <em>-</em> <em>you're</em> <em>just</em>... <em>caught</em> <em>in</em> <em>the</em> <em>heat</em> <em>of</em> <em>the</em> <em>moment</em>.<em>"</em> <em>She</em> <em>sighed,  completely exasperated</em>. <em>"</em> <em>this</em> <em>is</em> <em>more</em> <em>than</em> <em>just</em> <em>kissing</em> <em>and</em> <em>bathing</em> <em>together</em> <em>Trixie,</em> <em>I</em> <em>want</em> <em>more</em> <em>than</em> <em>that</em>.<em>"</em> <em>Katya</em> <em>explained</em> <em>not</em> <em>daring</em> <em>to</em> <em>look</em> <em>at</em> <em>Trixie. She</em> <em>instead</em> <em>opted</em> <em>to</em> <em>pace</em> <em>in front</em> <em>of</em> <em>her</em> <em>,her</em> <em>hands</em> <em>wound</em> <em>tightly</em> <em>in</em> <em>her</em> <em>own</em> <em>hair</em> <em>pulling</em> <em>the</em> <em>blonde</em> <em>locks</em> <em>roughly</em>.</p>
<p><em>"</em> <em>Katya,"</em> <em>Trixie</em> <em>sat</em> <em>up</em> <em>moving</em> <em>the</em> <em>covers</em> <em>off</em> <em>of her legs</em>. <em>"</em> <em>Katya</em>.<em>"</em> <em>She</em> <em>repeated</em> <em>this time more stern, she stopped the</em> <em>Russians</em> <em>pacing, grabbing</em> <em>her</em> <em>shoulders</em>.</p>
<p><em>"</em> <em>I</em> <em>know</em> <em>what</em> <em>this</em> <em>means,</em> <em>I</em> <em>know</em> <em>what</em> <em>I</em> <em>want,</em> <em>I</em> <em>don't</em> <em>want</em> <em>just</em> <em>a</em> <em>kiss</em> <em>or</em> <em>bathing</em> <em>together,</em> <em>I</em> <em>want</em> <em>you</em>. <em>I</em> <em>want</em> <em>your</em> <em>company,</em> <em>your</em> <em>singing,</em> <em>your</em> <em>jokes,</em> <em>your</em> <em>problems,</em> <em>you,</em> <em>I</em> <em>want</em> <em>all</em> <em>of</em> <em>you</em>.<em>"</em> <em>Trixie</em> <em>confirmed</em>. <em>She</em> <em>slid</em> <em>her</em> <em>hands</em> <em>down</em> <em>from</em> <em>Katya's</em> <em>shoulders</em> <em>to</em> <em>the</em> <em>collar</em> <em>of</em> <em>her</em> <em>shirt,</em> <em>gripping</em> <em>the</em> <em>fabric</em> <em>tightly</em> <em>she</em> <em>pulled</em> <em>a</em> <em>dumbstruck</em> <em>Katya</em> <em>in</em> <em>for</em> <em>a</em> <em>heated kiss</em> <em>that</em> <em>she</em> <em>hoped</em> <em>conveyed</em> <em>just</em> <em>how</em> <em>serious</em> <em>she</em> <em>really</em> <em>was.</em></p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>Once again Trixie was quiet, night after night Katya watched as the young girl slowly faded away, forming into the mold her mother and father have pushed her to fit for years. She's breaking but not broken, not yet.</p>
<p>Katya tried her best to bring the old Trixie out, occasionally making her smile sometimes even getting a small chuckle to escape her tight lips. She found that singing was the best way to bring Trixie out, let her be herself. The pair would sing together at night, Trixie the English parts and Katya the Russian. Their voices mixed together so beautifully snow white sounded like an amateur compared to them. Sometimes Katya wondered why Trixie hasn't had any birds flock to her perching themselves on her arms as they sing along with her.</p>
<p>Tonight Katya sang alone. Trixie sat quietly and listened far to tired to try and join in. She felt bad, she knew Katya was trying and she really was too but, she's tired just so tired.</p>
<p>As Trixie sat listening to Katya she thought about all the things the Russian does for her, how much she really supports her and is always there for her, like the night she found out about Ivan.</p>
<p>
  <em>" Katya!" Trixie wailed as she entered her room. As soon as she slammed the door shut she slumped against it her body wracking with sobs.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>" Trixie? Oh Trixie my dear whats wrong?!" Katya rushed over to her princess pulling her into her arms. " whats wrong malysh? What happened today? Was it your father again?" She sighed at her last question. Trixie's hated king Mattel, the Man who is slowing oppressing his daughter day by day.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>" No! It-its It-" Trixie couldn't even finish before another loud wail left her beautiful lips.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>" its okay Kiska take your time." Katya cooed, she held Trixie even tighter ignoring the pain in her back from sitting on the cobblestone floor.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>" Ivan Katya! Its Ivan!" Trixie shouted bracing herself on Katya shoulders so she could look up at her. " I-I I have to marry him!" Trixie collapsed again.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>" I'm so sorry detka." Katya whispered into to Trixie's hair. This was no news to her, she knew, she knew this would happen one day and she knew how devastated Trixie would be when she found out.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>" Beatrice stop your wailing and open this door...NOW!" King Mattel spoke his fist pounding on the door.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Trixie just sobbed harder and Katya had to shove her face into her hair to keep her quiet. After a moment Katya pulled away from Trixie trying to straighten her out.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>" It's okay Kiska shh its okay." She soothed fixing Trixie's hair for her. " you need to stop crying okay malysh? I know its hard but your father is waiting." Katya kissed the tear tracks on Trixie's face.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A small 'okay' was all Trixie managed before Katya was up blotting her face with a cool cloth. She kissed her princess one more time before opening the door for the king.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>" move." He grunted shoving Katya aside like a piece of trash. Thinking about it though that's all she really was to him, trash. A poor young immigrant who got lucky, who deserves nothing she has.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The king strode over to Trixie in three large steps, the buckles of his boots rattling as he stomped on the stone floors heavily. He was mad, oh so mad and you could tell. His face was red enough to put the roses in the royal garden to shame. When he reached Trixie he grabbed a fist full of her hair and yanked her head back in one sharp motion. Trixie gasped her hands reaching for her hair. The king jerked her head again until she stilled. When Trixie finally gave up he leaned in closely to her before speaking his eyes boring right into hers.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>" You. Will not ever embarrass me like that ever again you got it? You're marrying Ivan end of story, I don't care if you don't want to its happening. I also don't care if your a princess or my daughter, you embarrass me like that again and Katya will be up in the early hours covering your face, got it." He gripped Trixie's hair harder to emphasize his point.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He didn't let go until Trixie whispered a small " got it." He shoved her head back and stormed back to the door stopping right in front of a very shocked Katya.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>" You keep what you just saw to yourself, do you understand?" His voice was deep and menacing, it cut right through Katya's soul and shook her to her core.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>" yes your highness." Was all she could manage before her voice broke.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>" good, now go clean her up." He said turning to katya, slamming the door behind him as he left.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As soon as he was gone Katya scrambled back over to Trixie, pulling the young blonde into her arms immediately.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>" Oh Kiska I'm so sorry." Katya whispered only letting her tears fall when Trixie's face was tucked away in her shoulder so she couldn't see them run down Katya's face.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>" I ran." Trixie spoke after her crying subsided, her breathing finally back to normal. " I ran out if the dining room in front of Ivan and his parents when my father told me I was to marry him." Trixie continued.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Katya honestly couldn't blame the young princess, she also couldn't believe what she saw a few hours prior to this confession. Katya knew King Mattel was a little heavy handed with is wife, but his daughter too! Trixie the poor sweet girl, is only 18. She is so innocent and young.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>" It's time for bed detka." Katya got up and pulled the covers back for Trixie tucking the exhausted girl in. When she was sure Trixie was comfortable she got up and blew out all the candles before slowly opening the chamber door.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>" Katya," Trixie whispered. " please don't leave me." The young blondes voice broke at the end in a way that made Katya's heart shatter into a million pieces.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>" I never will." Katya closed the door and made her way over to Trixie. Once she crawled in bed, Trixie immediately attached herself to Katya in anyway possible. She tangled their legs and fingers together her head resting on Katya's chest in a way that made her golden hair fan out like a halo.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That night Katya fell asleep with a shattered heart and Trixie listened to the broken pieces all night.</em>
</p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>Today is the day, the day Trixie's life is over. In approximately 6 hours Beatrice Mattel will become Beatrice Andrich, the newest Queen of the Ukraine.</p>
<p>Trixie was ready , since that fateful night she found they were to be wed she prepared herself. She is ready to slip away, black out and not remember the horrid day, especially the night after the wedding. It will be the first time her and Ivan we lay together and she is less than excited.</p>
<p>" Good morning Malysh." Katya groaned sitting up in bed, stretching herself out like a cat under the expensive silk of Trixie's bed. The young princesses convinced Katya to cuddle with her one last night, how could Katya say no?</p>
<p>" good morning." Trixie croaked her voice thick with sleep. It amazed Katya that she looked this good after just waking up, it was impossible and unfair.</p>
<p>" we must get you ready." Katya smiled at Trixie sadly. Neither of them wanted this but it was going to happen, there was no stopping it.</p>
<p>" okay." Trixie whispered letting Katya guide her to her bathroom.</p>
<p>Katya did her ministrations quietly, not bothering to sing or try and make Trixie laugh. She knew she was being selfish, Trixie felt worse than she did but she just felt hopeless. Like she did with Valeria.</p>
<p>" Katya." Trixie spoke stopping Katya's actions.</p>
<p>" hmm." The Russian said her mind still foggy from her thoughts.</p>
<p>" you've brushed that same piece of hair for the past 5 minutes." Trixie said turning to face Katya. " look at me." She said reaching for Katya's face.</p>
<p>Katya sunk to her knees in front of Trixie as the princess held her. She pet Katya's hair comforting her as she cried wetting Trixie's thin night gown. Katya felt so lost, so helpless. She was letting Trixie slip away just like she did to Valeria. She couldn't do that again. Not with Trixie, No she was to precious to lose and Katya was to greedy to let her go.</p>
<p>" shhh ki-kis-k-Kiska." Trixie Tried using one of Katya's many nick names for her. She knew how upset Katya was, and how much she needed to be comforted. She knew because Katya had pet her hair and called her kiska while she cried.</p>
<p>" I'm so sorry." Katya sobbed gripping the fabric of Trixie's nightdress harder, her blunt nails digging into her thick thighs. " I- I'm being so selfish."</p>
<p>" No your not baby." Trixie felt her heart ache, Katya was so selfless that she found her own emotions selfish. " Its a hard day, it's okay I'm here." Trixie pulled Katya up  connecting their lips in a sweet passionate kiss.</p>
<p>" I'm so sorry." Katya sniffed pulling away. She rubbed her eyes roughly before standing and offering a hand to Trixie. " you need to be getting ready." She said wiping Trixie's tears away from her cheeks with the pad of her thumb.</p>
<p>" I'll talk to Ivan Katya, I swear on my life you'll be coming to the Ukraine with us." Trixie whispered into Katya's shoulder as she hugged her one more time before actually getting ready.</p>
<p>~0~</p>
<p>The wedding was beautiful, Trixie looked amazing in her gigantic silk dress. Her corset was as tight as it could be making her waist tiny and her breasts bulge, she looked like a dream. Katya wanted to take a nap under the giant tule filled skirt and stay there forever.</p>
<p>After the "I do's" were said and the kiss was had the newly wedded couple had to sign their contract in blood. Trixie took the knife in her delicate hand and slid it across her palm, blood dribbling down her wrist onto the paper as she squeezed her fist. Ivan did the same binding them together in blood until death do them part.</p>
<p>As soon as the contract was signed Trixie was rushed over to Katya to be cleaned up. Katya lead them away to the empty kitchens so they could be alone, even if it was just for a few moments.</p>
<p>Trixie hopped up on the kitchen counter as Katya scurried around looking for some bandages and herbs. She watched Katya fuss around and make Unnecessary work for herself just so she could avoid Trixie. Trixie knew she was hurt and upset, this day was hard for her But, Trixie had good news and she wanted to share it.</p>
<p>" Katya." Trixie said waiting for Katya to stop re-measuring the same spoonful of rose water for the 5th time.</p>
<p>" Hmm." Was all Katya said, she didn't even bother to turn around and look at Trixie. It hurt to much to see her, to see how beautiful she looks. The gorgeous white dress only jabbed another knife in her back and reminded her that Trixie wouldn't be hers.</p>
<p>" Look at me." Trixie demanded in her brattiest voice she could manage hoping it would make Katya at least chuckle. It didn't.</p>
<p>" Trixie." Katya sighed. " please."</p>
<p>" Please what Katya! Leave you alone forever and let you wallow in your own pity!?" Trixie lost her patients hopping of the counter. She walked towards Katya and placed a hand on the Russian's shoulder trying to provide comfort.</p>
<p>" Yes Trixie that's exactly what I want, you know why!?" Katya snapped. She slammed her pestle down on the giant wooden table turning to look at Trixie. " Because it hurts to much to even look at you right now!" Katya yelled, both if them staring at each other. This has never happened before, they've never fought.</p>
<p>Trixie was baffled, she has never seen Katya get upset, let alone that upset. She was always the calm stable one, always there to hold Trixie after another 'discussion' with her father. She never snapped at Trixie or yelled at her, she always calmed her whispering or singing to her.</p>
<p>" I had good news." Trixie finally said. Her voice was quiet and sheepish.</p>
<p>" Just spit it out Trixie." Katya regretted the words as soon as they left her lips, they were harsh, harsher than she meant them to be.</p>
<p>" you can come with me to the Ukraine...that is if you even want to anymore." Trixie spat.</p>
<p>" What? How did you even get Ivan to agree to that?" Katya said her guilt almost suffocating her.</p>
<p>" I pay for it tonight after the dinner and party...so I won't see you." Trixie said avoiding Katya's gaze.</p>
<p>God Katya felt like an awful person, of course Trixie would sacrifice anything for her and here she is yelling at the damn girl. " Trixie...I- thank you." Katya said not daring to move.</p>
<p>" your welcome." Trixie said stiffly.</p>
<p>" I'm sorry." Katya said her eyes boring into Trixie's. "I shouldn't have gotten mad at you, this is your day and I'm taking my unfair feelings out on you...I'm sorry." Katya finished her eyes begging Trixie to forgive her.</p>
<p>" you should be sorry." Trixie sniffed. She looked at Katya one more time before striding over and pulling her into a hug. " But I forgive you." She whispered against Katya's lips.</p>
<p>" Thank god." Katya smiled " I don't know what I would do without you."</p>
<p>After that Katya finished cleaning Trixie's hand before they resumed the party.</p>
<p>In the back of Katya's mind she had many doubts about what it will be like in the Ukraine with Ivan. They won't be able to sleep in the same bed anymore or really spend anytime alone. She knew it wouldn't be the same, but would it be enough?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The final part to our lovely ladies story!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trixie clutched the skirt of her dress in her hands as she scurried down the hallway. She was going as fast as her feet would carry her, urgency in her steps. As fast as she may be going though, she was still cautious. She checked each corner before she turned, her eyes on the lookout for anybody. Trixie had now become accustomed to her knew home, the halls now all familiar. She has mapped out the fastest routes around the castle, and found the best places to hide. </p><p><br/>Trixie didn't really like Ivan's castle, it wasn't as cozy as her old one . It was cold and dark with very little decor. It didn't feel lived in to her, she felt like it was more of a display. Like it was a front used to keep up appearances. To remind his people that he was in-fact much better than them.</p><p>Trixie found out very quickly after her arrival that Ivan's family <em>was</em> all about appearances. She listened to them plan for wars with the intention of keeping themselves safe first. She watched Ivan continue to cut food rations throughout the town to save money for more weapons. She listened to his people, his subjects ask him for more food, for help, crying out in need. She saw how Ivan pretended to care, listening and upping rations for a week before taking them again. Eventually things got so bad people turned to her, their new queen for help.</p><p>~0~</p><p>
  <em>Trixie was sat beside Ivan their hands interlaced. It was the first day of the new month so that meant people could come speak to their king and request things. During this day Trixie was usually ignored, the only time she was acknowledged was when someone first came up, and when they left. Today was no different, Trixie sat in her uncomfortable steel throne her hand held hostage in Ivan's. She sat with good posture and kept her face neutral. She had gotten very good at looking present when she wasn't. She would let herself daydream, her mind taking her away to memories of her and Katya. She found herself doing that often, thinking of Katya, wishing she could physically be with her in the moment. She missed the way things were between them. They used to see each other more often, they got to kiss and hold each other behind the closed door of Trixie's bedroom, whispering sweet nothings in each others ears. But now that didn't happen anymore, Trixie's bedroom is no longer a sanctuary because it is no longer hers. She shares it with Ivan. He always has one of his servants lurking never leaving Trixie and Katya alone. Trixie had a sneaking suspicion that one of his staff heard or saw her and Katya on the day of the wedding.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" Beatrice!" Trixie was shaken from her stupor by Ivan. He was lightly hissing in her ear his hands gripping her forearm in way a way that reminded her all to much of her father.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" oh, yes dear." Trixie smiled trying to act normal. Why was the room empty, was the day over? Did she really let herself escape through the entire day?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" I must leave to attend to an important...issue. You will be taking over for the rest of the day." Ivan stood letting go of Trixie's arm. He began to walk away but look over his shoulder at her " Just say you'll ask me for all of the issues, can't let them think you have any power." He chuckled shaking his head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Trixie sat in shock watching him leave. His arrogance really shouldn't get to her but still after all this time he still manages to make her skin crawl, he makes her angry and irrational. It makes her plot out evil fantasies that she knows she could never have come true. Despite her irritation Trixie sat up straight and waited as the doors opened up once again, a long line of subjects being revealed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"please m'lady I beg you for some kindness and mercy," an older man dropped to his knee in-front of  her. She couldn't help but feel sentiment for him wishing she could help. " My family is starving, my wife is pregnant and my oldest boy is so weak he can barley work enough to help feed his mother. Please m'lady we need food." The man begged his head dropping down. Trixie couldn't tell if it was from exhaustion or respect.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" please stand." She spoke calmly, "there is no need for you to rest on your aching bones for me." Trixie insisted. The man look up at her with great surprise and quickly nodded his head in thanks. " You're family will be given an extra food supply since your wife is eating for two." Trixie stated. " the ration is supposed to be revoked after birth but if it is forgotten it surely wouldn't do much harm." She said slowly watching as the man before her shook his head in understanding.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The rest of the day went like that, Trixie offering the people the kindness and charity her husband refused. She became a hero among the people, whispers of her kindness spreading like wildfire. After that day people prayed for Ivan's absence on the first of each month, hoping to be fortunate enough to get some kindness from 'the queen of the people' as they called her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The night of that day Trixie sought out Katya meeting her in the tunnels under the castle as usual. It had become their only place of escape, the servants passages even to dangerous.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" Trixie." Katya breathed when she saw the young queen. She ran over to Trixie and pulled her into an embrace melting against Trixie's soft warm form.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" Katya I finally found a way to help people." Trixie squealed excitedly. She explained the entire day to Katya who gained as much excitement as her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" This is really good Trixie, this also helps our other plan." Katya whispered, her hand brushing a lock of Trixie's hair behind her ear. She watched as Trixie's face fell at the mention of their other plan.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" We will never be able to over throw Ivan Katya, that's just a silly day dream to get us through the hard days." Trixie insisted her hand cupping Katya's cheek.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" Trixie you have the people, they like you." Katya explained desperation in her tone. She really wanted this. It was killing her to hide away and run through tunnels like rats. Trixie wasn't a rat, she shouldn't have to do that. " Besides who said over throw, why not let him drink some extra strong wine and watch as he passes out...forever?" Katya suggested. She had been thinking of this for months trying to come up with a perfect plan Trixie couldn't reject. The only place she struggled with was the people but Trixie solved that on her own.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" Katya that's ridiculous!" Trixie yelled covering her mouth. " Are you sick, do you have a fever?" She asked dropping her voice to a whisper, " because you must be in a daze if you think we can assassinate Ivan." Trixie said harshly, pressing the back of her hand against Katya's forehead. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>" Just think about it." Katya moved Trixie's hand off her forehead. "Please," Katya begged. This plan had to be it. She had no ideas left after this one. She was dried up like a well in the dessert, no thoughts left in her brain. Katya was just so desperate to do something! Anything! Anything would be better then where they are now, hiding away in the secret tunnels like a bunch of fugitives. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Fine," Trixie sighed, a small crease forming between her brows. She knew Katya was dying. She could see her love slowing burning out before her eyes, the light of her smile slowly dimming. The sight of her even smiling hard to come by at all! They had to do something and this was going to have to be it. </em>
</p><p>~0~</p><p>Trixie made her way down the familiar mossy steps on her way to the tunnels. She no longer cringed at the stale scent of the air, or the fungus growing between the bricks. She had accepted that this was what her and Katya were going to have to to for the time being. Trixie kept her steps deliberate as she avoided puddles and maybe one or two rats every now and then. She had reached the point in the tunnel where the outside light was no longer enough anymore, the path ahead of her pitch black. Trixie reached in her pocket and pulled out a match striking it against the wall. She smiled as the familiar heat of the flame tickled the tips of her fingers. She lit the candle she had in her other hand and moved along the tunnel. Trixie counted her paces stopping when she reached 325 knowing she had made it.</p><p>Her and Katya had decided on one spot and counted the paces it took to get their from the way they came. Trixie had 325 and Katya had 415. They had become strategic when it came to the tunnels as it was their only escape. They both carried a box of matches at all times and a candle stick with a dark holder. All the candles in the castle where in dark holders so nobody would notice one missing. Katya had learned that many of the staff stole common items from the castle for their own personal gain so she had no problem doing it if it meant she could see Trixie. When they first started they only carried one candle but after an incident they started bringing extra. Trixie always wore her old dresses down there so nobody would notice the dirt, and Katya switched from her uniform shoes to boots.</p><p>Katya arrived down the opposite side of the tunnel her face lit by a soft orange glow. She smiled the minute she saw Trixie. Trixie placed down her candle stick on a an angled out brick and embraced Katya. They stayed in each others arms swaying slightly. Katya held her candle as far away from Trixie as she could cautious of her golden blonde hair. As they pulled apart some melted wax splashed onto Trixie's dress, but neither of them noticed, they were to caught up in each other.</p><p>" I missed you, this week was torture." Katya whispered placing her candle down beside Trixie's.</p><p>" I missed you too, dancing around you was so hard but everyone was watching." Trixie sighed. She cupped Katya's face pulling her in for a kiss. She sighed when their lips touched softly for the first time that week.</p><p>" This is killing me Trixie." Katya sighed pulling away. She dropped her head to Trixie's shoulder and let herself be held. Trixie played with her hair placing small kisses to the crown of her head.</p><p>" I know," she said sounding like she wanted to say more. Trixie did want to say more but she knew if she said what she was thinking she couldn't take it back.</p><p>" I bet people know, I get looks from all the other staff when you pass through the kitchen." Katya mumbled into Trixie's neck.</p><p>"Has anybody outright asked you?" Trixie asked hoping that no one actually has. She doubts any of the staff had the audacity to be that bold. They were just common servers after all.</p><p>" Yea." Trixie's hands froze in Katya's hair, their bodies stopped swaying. If someone actually asked the rumors have probably already spread to Ivan. Trixie felt herself begin to sweat, panic ripping through her like the roar of a lion. </p><p>" What! Who?" Trixie asked her heartbeat picking up rapidly. " what did you say?" She swiftly lifted Katya's face from her shoulder, looking at her with wide eyes. How was Katya so calm about this? Trixie herself was on the verge of tears but Katya seemed completely okay. </p><p>"Ginger did." Katya said, calmly rubbing her hand up and down Trixie's arms. She saw the tears forming in Trixie's eyes and did her best to help them go away. She hated seeing Trixie cry, she looked like a wounded angel, a beautiful but sad sight. </p><p>"The one your friends with? What did she say? What did you say?" Trixie asked stepping back from Katya fully. Her corset felt to tight she couldn't breathe. She started panting slightly her vision getting spotted. This couldn't be happening, it really couldn't. They were done. Ivan was going to drown Katya and Trixie was going to have to watch Katya just like Katya did Valeria. And then what would happen to her? Would she be exiled? Thrown out? Or would Ivan chain her in the basement and only let her out when her father came? Would she be fated to fade away in the cells below the castle all alone? This was all to much. </p><p>" Hey its okay," Katya rushed back over to Trixie rubbing her back the guiding her to the wall. " Just breath." Trixie had her back rested against the wall head leaned back, Katya by her side. Katya wished she could loosen Trixie's corset but she knew she couldn't. The maids upstairs would notice and that would just make everything worse. Katya did what she could and stuck by Trixie, soothing her the best way she knew how. </p><p>" Yes Ginger is the one i'm friends with, she asked me why I came with you and why you always come down to the kitchen. She told me bot to lie and that she saw the looks and noticed how I disappear at night." Katya started calmly once she figured Trixie had settled. " I told her that we are very close because I helped you with the marriage and transitioning from your old life." Katya started slow watching The way Trixie's eyes followed her lips as she spoke. </p><p>" oh thank god, so she doesn't know?" Trixie rested her head back against the wall letting herself slide down to sit. She could feel relief flooding her veins like an ice cold glass of water. </p><p>" Well, she does." Katya's words abruptly stopped Trixie's sense of relief, throwing her right back on the teetering edge of anxiety. "She didn't believe me and found one of our old letters. But she promised not to say anything and I've gotten more careful with our letters and stuff too!" Katya rushed as she saw Trixie sit up with panic.</p><p>" We have to do it now, we have too- god I have to talk to Ivan and see how far into it he is." Trixie started mumbling to herself cutting off one thought with another. She started pacing planning out what they could do. Could they start tonight? That would be best. </p><p>" Wait Trix slow down." Katya said standing up stopping her pacing. " What do we have to do? What is Ivan into talk to me baby don't panic." Katya was lost. Had Trixie been planning without her? What the hell was Ivan into? </p><p>" We have to kill him Kat we have reached our only option, he knows too much and all the people like me. I've been visiting them and giving out food Kat. I've been planning this I didn't want to, but now we are going to have to." Trixie rushed out in one breath. She returned to her pacing as Katya stood there shocked trying to catch up.</p><p>" I- you did what? Trix why didn't you talk to me about this?" Katya was shocked. " Obviously I want to do this but we have to do it together or we will get caught." Katya stopped Trixie's pacing again. They stood face to face, Katya holding Trixie still by her shoulders as they looked into each others eyes. </p><p>" I know I know I just I wasn't sure if I was ready but I am now, we have to do it." Trixie nodded, looking right into Katya's eyes. They were going to do this. They were going to kill Ivan, her husband Ivan. </p><p>~0~</p><p>
  <em>It was dark and quiet. Trixie lay awake in her bed her mind racing. Earlier in the night she had snuck out with Katya and Ginger. They dropped off all the leftover food from the kitchen that day into town. She could still feel the adrenaline pumping through her veins from her small act of defiance. It felt good to finally do something that she wasn't told to do, something that wasn't orders or her duties. She thought about how soon enough she would be able to do that anytime she liked. As long as all goes according to plan.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly the door to their room creeped open slowly warm light flooding into her room from the hall. Trixie could see the figure in the door but wasn't quite sure who it was.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Katya?" Trixie whispered hoping Katya was smart enough to know this was a bad idea and not do it. As much as she missed her late nights with the Russian they both knew it was to big of a risk to try and sneak away late at night. To many people were already suspicious of them,  and a late night visit wouldn't exactly help their case.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Trixie got no response so she sat up squinting her eyes. She made out a male figure coming towards their bed. For a moment she thought it was a guard coming to get Ivan because of some importantly military news. When she saw the figure raise a dagger she thought otherwise. In the moment she froze. Was this how she died? In bed with a man she can barley stand touching, heart aching for the woman she truly loved? She was about to scream but the figured moved to Ivan's side of the bed only. In the moment Trixie became selfish. She lay back down and closed her eyes pretending to not have seen the man about to murder her husband. she could only hope the figure was here for him only. There was no clear sign she was safe from this attack, but when the figure didn't immediately stab her when she spoke, she got the feeling she wasn't the target.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" AHHHH GUARD!" Trixie heard Ivan yell beside her. she felt him thrash in bed as he avoided the sharp blade being thrust at him. She played her role and shot up fake shock on her face. She clutched her chest and shoved herself against the headboard in fake fear. Then did nothing as the figure ( it was the first man she gave extra rations to on her first day ever being in-charge she figured out) continued to tear through her husbands flesh. Blood seeped onto their white linens traveling towards where Trixie sat huddled in fake fear.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" Beatrice you useless cow go get someone!" Ivan screeched at her. Trixie scrambled out f bed as she watched Ivan get a hold on the mans dagger wielding wrist.  She hurried out the door but slowed her steps when she reached the halls. She was in no rush for aid, this incident was convenient to her and couldn't have come at a better time. When Trixie heard footsteps rushing down the hall she picked up her pace. She ended up meeting the guards halfway crying for them to "please go do something!" They all listened to her running faster towards the bedroom.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Trixie stood in the doorway wiping her tears as she watched the local blacksmith be dragged away in chains. She let out a loud sob when the doctors carried Ivan's pale body out of the room trying her best to really seem sincere. If anything she was really just upset he wasn't dead yet. A guard came over and led her away down to the basement where most of the service staff were sleeping. He brought out Katya and told her to " take care of m'ladies hysteria." Katya glanced at her in concern but Trixie just gave her a small smile. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What happened?" Katya rushed over the moment the guard had rounded the corner. She cupped Trixie's face in her palms pulling their faces together so their noses almost touched. Trixie noticed how wide her blue eyes where, all that extra room created to hold the fear swimming within her eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nothing to worry about baby," Trixie soothed. "This is a good thing," she pulled Katya in for a quick kiss. The two of them held each other for a moment, relishing in the fact that they weren't holding each other close in the damp air of the tunnels.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What happened Trix?" Katya pulled away leading Trixie up to the kitchen. She pulled Trixie up the steps silently her eyes only questioning Trixie for an answer once they had settled. Trixie on the counter, Katya brewing tea beside her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Somebody snuck into my room tonight and tried to murder Ivan," Trixie beamed down to Katya. Trixie didn't exactly get the reaction from Katya she was expecting though.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Are you okay? Trixie why didn't you run for help sooner?" Katya scolded her shoulder tensing with fear again. Trixie's smile immediately diminished when Katya frowned. She rushed to explain herself and how good this whole situation was.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"They weren't there for me Kat. I sat up in bed and called out for you but they ignored me. They didn't go after me when Ivan yelled at me to go get hep either. They were there for Ivan." Trixie quickly explained still slightly baffled at how Katya wasn't getting this.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That was reckless and dangerous Trixie," was all she got as a response. Trixie furrowed her brows and hopped off the counter. She felt goosebumps travel up her legs as her bare feet came in contact with the cool cobblestone floor of the kitchen. She made her way over to Katya and placed a hand on her shoulder getting her attention.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"This is a good thing Katya, he probably won't survive. And if it looks like he might this is the perfect alibi for us." Trixie turned Katya to look at her. The Russian woman in front of her crumbled right into her arms warm salty tears wetting her nightgown.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's just scary is all," Katya whispered. "Things have been so different here, and to think we might be so close to what we want is overwhelming," she explained. Trixie nodded in understanding her hand rubbing up and down Katya's back. She had noticed the change since they moved to the Ukraine too. She became the one holding Katya as she cried, she became the rock. She took Katya's old role and was happy too, she felt the Russian defiantly deserved the break.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"II know it is baby but we're almost there," Trixie reminded her. "Almost at me being queen, and you being head of the royal guard. Us sharing a bed a ruling together. We are so close to being actually respected I can taste it." Trixie assured pulling away and smiling at Katya. The wide manic grin had returned to Katya's face and Trixie's heart felt warm. </em>
</p><p>~0~</p><p>They did it, Iavn was dead. Trixie was currently sat at the wake of her late husband Ivan Voloshyn the third, and she couldn't have been happier. The church inside the palace was packed full of Royal families that allied with the Ukraine like Russia and Norway. The local ceremony would be held next week, but Trixie didn't really feel it necessary since the entire village hated his guts anyways but formalities must sometimes be done.</p><p>The wake was boring for the most part. Trixie felt a bit over dramatic in a black rendition of her wedding dress ( black veil included) but it was insisted upon by the rest of the castle staff. They told her it would appease his late parents wishes. ( both Ivan's parents had passed before his death, and Trixie found it quite helpful to her plan so the least she could do was wear the damn dress.) The day mostly consisted of people coming up to telling her how sorry they were for her loss and then giving her money. Trixie had of course gained all of Ivan's inheritance since his parents passed and they had no children, but she wasn't complaining about any extra money.</p><p>Throughout the day Trixie had managed to catch Katya's eye a few times. She noticed how hard Katya had to keep back her smile, looking awful happy for a funeral. It made her think back of what they did and she couldn't help but smile at the thought of it too.</p><p>~0~</p><p>
  <em>"Thank you so much Beatrice, you're the best wife a king could've asked for." Ivan praised as Trixie stayed by his side. She watched as he drank down the 'special tea' she had been ordering Katya to make for him. Each day the day contained a higher and higher dose of 'jimson weed' slowly reversing all progress of recovery he made. Eventually it made things worse and the tea caught up with him leading to his eventual demise.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Trixie cried loud and hard when the news broke, locking herself in her room for days. She would only come out at night to pace around the castle. Most of the staff believed she had gone hysterical and sent Katya out to take care of it. Trixie and Katya would stay in Trixie's room all day going over and tweaking their plan making sure there were no traces left. Ivan had already been sick so his death made sense, but just to be sure and throw people off their scent Trixie let the blacksmith go.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Trixie snuck out from Ivan's new room in the hospital wing of the castle late at night. She roamed the halls until she found the prison cellars under the castle. They connected to Katya's end of the tunnel and led out through the forest.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Are you sure about this m'lady?" The blacksmith spoke when Trixie pulled the door to his cell open.</em>
</p><p><em>" I am, now leave and never speak of this if you want to live." Trixie shooed the man out. She guided him through the tunnels until he reached the manhole that lead to the outside forest. She gave him a final goodbye before sneaking back into Ivan's room. The guards took her absence as the beginning of her hysteria, like she knew he wouldn't make it. And of course she did, but she still needed to seem</em> <em>sad about it.</em></p><p>~0~</p><p>The funerals were done months ago and things have finally settled. Trixie has slowly been integrating Katya into her daily routines again still trying to play the role of a healing widow. Over time though she picked up the pace. Her and Katya slept together again, their bedroom becoming the sanctuary they longed for over their first year at the castle. Trixie saw the looks and heard whispers from the staff but she knew nothing would happen. She payed them well and let them keep their jobs. She also had the people on her side, so when they heard the military age requirement was gone and food was back up they chose to ignore the fact that a maid had been promoted to head of the royal guard. Trixie was making changes, and big ones too but nobody seemed to mind since it was the change they had been praying for for years.</p><p>"Good morning m'lady." Dela; Trixie's new personal maid chirped. She floated through the room opening the curtains to let the light of a new day shine through. She was a chipper young girl and Trixie liked that. She liked how happy and positive the young girl seemed to be. It was also quite essential that the young girl was discrete about her job since every morning when she opened the curtains she had to deal with Katya's groaning. Trixie had explained how delicate the situation was to her and she seemed to understand. Dela may seem bubbly but she wasn't an air head, she knew the weight her knowledge held. She also knew the strength and reach of Trixie's power and understood how much the queen had done for her.</p><p>"Why do you always have to be so happy in the morning?" Katya groaned. She sat up in bed pulling the sheets against her bare chest, her eyes still practically closed. She looked a right mess with awful bedhead and smeared kohl liner around her eyes. She had let Trixie convince her to wear makeup when they moved into the same bedroom, she told Katya to think of it as 'war paint' and showered her in kisses and compliments.</p><p>"Why do you always have to be so grumpy in the mornings?" Dela shot right back at Katya giving her a pointed look. "Maybe if you didn't have such late nights," her eyes peering at the dark purple mark above Katya's left breast, "you would be more energized in the morning." She smirked at Katya's blush.</p><p>"The late nights are my fault Dela, it's my fault she is so grouchy," Trixie yawned, she sat up and rubbed her eyes stretching. She looked truly surreal bathed in the sunlight of the early morning. It gave her a golden glow that complimented her fresh skin making her look eternally young.</p><p>"That's right." Katya nodded like a child. She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted turning to look at Trixie. Trixie let out a small hum and leaned over kissing Katya. She let go of her sheets to stabilize herself evidently exposing her bare breasts. Katya hummed into the kiss a smirk grazing her lips at the sight of Trixie's plump chest.</p><p>Dela blushed and turned away when Katya reached up and grabbed Trixie's pale breast. Of course she had seen queen Mattel naked before but that was only when she was bathing or undressing her. This was different, it was intimate. "Ahem uh-um m-m'lady." Dela stuttered.</p><p>"Yes Dela please come back later," Trixie spoke softly knowing the girls discomfort. " But please knock when you return." Trixie instructed over her shoulder as Dela scurried out her cheeks bright pink. Dela quickly shut the door behind her with a slight thump, the knocker clanging against the door. She caught her breath and gave an awkward smile to the guard who passed her.</p><p>"Morning routine?" He questioned with a smirk.</p><p>" um ahem yes, m'lady is quite busy." She blushed at her sentence knowing what she really meant.</p><p>"I'm assuming Lieutenant Zamo will be late as well?" He smiled at Dela's rapid nodding and increasing blush. "I'll let them know Zamo is busy with the 'cursed queen'," he continued at Dela's silence. He began to walk away but Deal stopped him curiosity getting the best of her.</p><p>"What do you mean 'cursed queen'," she copied his air quotes. Dela had heard the name tossed around allot, sometimes seriously and other times in a sarcastic tone like right now.</p><p>"They called Queen Mattel the 'cursed queen' because everyone around her dies. Ivan's mother and father then Ivan and even her own father. People believe the rumor that she will stay alone forever now because she is cursed. Fated to kill all of the ones she loved. That's also why there is so much commotion about M'ladies mother's upcoming visit, after her father passing with his last visit people are afraid the curse will continue" he finished.</p><p>"Oh." was all Dela could manage. She knew too much to react regularly, she knew Trixie and Katya had poisoned Ivan. She knew Trixie let him get stabbed and didn't run for help. She listened to them talk late at night under the candle lights. She knew all their secrets and they knew she did too, they trusted her. Trixie had become like a motherly figure to her, Katya too. She would watch out for Dela making sure none of her men would bother the young girl.</p><p>"We all know the curse is bogus, I mean if it was real you wouldn't be standing outside this door right now." Marcus Dela thought his name was said. She wasn't quite certain but the name fit him anyways.</p><p>"I uh I don't really know what to say." Dela smiled awkwardly. She knew the curse was intentional, hell she even helped push it forward. She was the one who poisoned king Mattel's wine after he brought up the prospect of marriage up to Trixie again.</p><p>~0~</p><p>
  <em>Dela watched as Trixie burst through the doors of the dining hall tears in her eyes She was walking fast and tall but her face gave her away. She wished she could do more but wasn't allowed to, the guards were coming and she had to watch the kitchen while Ginger went to make sure Trixie found Katya. King Mattel still stood shocked in place. His wife came over to give him reassurance, even after what he did.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm sure she'll come around dear, her husband just passed 2 months ago." Queen Mattel offered, her grey hair shining under the candle light of the dining hall. Dela had decided in that moment that she favored the queen much more than the king. At least she was compassionate even if the feelings were misunderstood.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"She didn't even want to marry him in the first place!" King Mattel suddenly burst out his fist slamming on the table. He knocked his wine glass over with the force growling when he noticed the mess he had made. "She just being childish like before, she needs to be put in her place because Ivan surely didn't do it!" He continued.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At his words Dela thought back to the beginning of the meal, before all the shouting and storming out. She had a feeling that Trixie wasn't the one being unfair.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The dinner had started out fine. Trixie shared small talk with her parents and played up the mourning of Ivan. Her mother consoled her but that was when her father began things. He place down his knife and fork fixing Trixie with a stern look. The room had gone silent and all the staff paused what they were doing. Dela peeked through the swinging door connected to the kitchen but Ginger pulled her back to look for herself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" Uh oh, somethings a brewing," she sighed pulling away from the door. Her eyes scanned the room until they landed on a nervous looking boy Dela couldn't remember the name of ( she was bad with that, remembering names) " You, go get lieutenant Zamo and send her up to her chambers tell her I sent you because it is a code blue F got it?" Ginger rushed out, practically pushing the boy down through the staff passages.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>By the time Dela had turned back to the door the yelling had already begun. She watched the scene with wide eyes her heart breaking for Trixie each time king Mattel yelled. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>" Don't you hear me you stupid girl!" King Mattel yelled. "You are running out of time, stop being so damn stubborn!" He stood from his chair abruptly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" Ivan just died and you already want me to move on just so you can have a bloodline?" Trixie screamed standing to match her father. "The love of my life just died, he was stabbed in bed right beside me, I don't want children, Not anymore, not unless their his!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You never loved him! You cried and ran out the day I told you to marry him, don't you remember running to your room and crying to the that old Russian hag you insist on having with you?" The king strode towards Trixie. "Why did you even need to keep her around anyways huh? Was your mother not good enough for you so you replaced her with some poor immigrant huh? you ungrateful little brat!" he spat shoving Trixie back into her seat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" Mathias!" Queen Mattel shouted springing up from her chair. She placed a hand on her husbands shoulder trying to settle him or maybe even pull him away from Trixie.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Get your hands off me woman!" He yelled grabbing his knife from the table. Trixie stood at that ready to stop him when he pointed it at her mother. He stopped and turned to Trixie his face red with rage. " so now you do something when someone is about to be stabbed huh? What about Ivan? I thought you loved him, why couldn't you save the love of your useless waste of a life!?" He screamed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Trixie mouth fell open with shock, and then she did it. She took a step forwards spit on her fathers face and slapped him, the ultimate sign of disrespect. The entire kitchen went silent at the action everyone waiting for what would happen next.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Guards keep the door locket and secured until lieutenant Zamo can escort them out." Trixie yelled turning on her heel and quickly walking away. She kept her head held high in confidence but once she was through the door she bust into tears. She continued to sob as she walked up to her room. She was too sad to even run away this time, all she could do was walk with false confidence.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She made it about halfway across the hallway to her bedroom before Katya burst out and ran to her. She picked Trixie up and brought her back into their room. She lay the queen down on their soft bed and held her as she cried. She listened to Trixie run through the entire argument petting her hair, helping her breath when she cried to hard.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don't want this to become our solution to everything Katya but we have to kill him." Trixie sighed glancing her eyes up to Katya. "He isn't only an awful person, he is also jeopardizing everything we worked so hard and waited so long for." Trixie rolled over taking her head out of Katya's lap. She placed a hand on Katya's crossed legs and pulled herself up meeting Katya's dark blue eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Send for Dela, I have a plan." Was all Katya said nodding at Trixie. When Dela arrived Katya gave the young girl her place on the bed beside Trixie. She instead paced in front of the bed going through the plan she had come up with, giving Dela all her instructions.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Dela you are going to go to the kitchen and tell Ginger they are to fetch the guests water. Tell her specifically that you need to see King Mattel's glass because he is intoxicated and I gave you something to sober him up. She'll get it and give you the glass. Then you need to pour this entire bottle of Jempson weed in his glass. Stir it and add ice. Give the glasses back to Ginger get her to add ice and send out one of the guards to give the king his glass. If he asks why you tell the guards to say for safety. Do not leave or let them to their sleeping quarters until they have both drank their entire glass." Katya said sending Dela off with a nod.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dela did exactly what she was told and the king turned up dead the next morning.</em>
</p><p>~0~</p><p>Katya giggled as Dela scurried out of their room her hands still groping Trixie's breasts. "Finally." she groaned when she heard the door shut completely. She pulled Trixie up onto her lap the sheets twisting around them engulfing them in their own world of golden sunlight and linen.</p><p>"Be nice, she is just being respectful." Trixie giggled pulling away from Katya to give her arm a small smack.</p><p>"Well she was being respectful to slow." Katya smirked her hand squeezing Trixie's chest harder. She pushed Trixie's breasts together and shoved her face between them kissing along Trixie's ample cleavage as she sighed.</p><p>Trixie let herself fall forwards against the headboard her head hanging between her shoulders. She let herself moan as Katya moved her mouth across to one of her nipples. She began to grind down against Katya's lap desperate to make up for lost time. She could feel her wetness spread across Katya's bare thigh as she moved, giving her the friction she needed. Katya hummed as she felt Trixie move, flexing her thigh to help Trixie. She pulled away from her breasts with a soft pop sliding her hands up Trixie's waist. She pulled Trixie's hips down against her harder moving them along her thigh faster fueled by the moans of Trixie above her.</p><p>"Oh god Katya." Trixie gritted throwing her head back. She pulled her arms away from the headboard, instead resting herself against Katya's shoulders. Her blunt nails dug into the skin of the Russian below her. " More." She groaned gripping Katya's shoulders even tighter.</p><p>"Here baby." Katya slid a hand between them. She waited until Trixie lifted herself up and out of the way before she rested her hand above her pubic bone. She flexed her hand upwards and held up two fingers for Trixie.</p><p>" Yes, thank you oh." Trixie moaned as she sunk down her lip trapped between her teeth. She rode Katya's fingers the best she could, her breasts bouncing above Katya. Katya watched them as they teased her right there, right in front of her.</p><p>" Keep going baby you look so good, so fucking good." Katya praised as she continued to watch. She let herself lean back a little, her free hand sliding up to grab Trixie's breast again.</p><p>" Tell me how good I look." Trixie grit out her eyes clamped shut. She was close, so close.</p><p>"You look gorgeous, like a damn dream," Katya started. She sat up again and watched Trixie's mouth form an O as she pressed her thump up against Trixie's clit. "Like a beautiful painting come to life." Katya kept going her thump starting to slowly circle. "I'm the luckiest woman of all time because I get to see you like this. So pretty, mouth open chest bouncing, and whining like a little brat." Katya curled her fingers.</p><p>"Oh Kat please." Trixie whispered. She ran her hands up Katya's neck to her jaw grabbing her face. She roughly pulled them together connecting her lips to Katya's as she came. She let the Russian below her swallow her moans and whispers of "I love you."</p><p>" I love you baby I love you so much." Katya soothed as she held to Trixie to her chest. She held her close as her breathing calmed slowly. Katya slid her hand up and down her back kissing her golden blonde locks.</p><p>Trixie began to shift once she caught her breath, rolling off of Katya. She crawled under the sheets lining herself up between Katya's legs. She grabbed the Russians ankles to open her legs. When Katya wouldn't let her she popped her head out from under the covers.</p><p>" Let me." Trixie spoke her hands rubbing up and down Katya's thighs warming her flesh. It's like she was warming Katya up, slowly introducing the pleasure to her as to not overwhelm her. </p><p>Katya looked at Trixie and hesitated. It's not that she didn't trust Trixie, it was the fact that she wasn't sure if she even deserved Trixie let alone being pleasured by her. She saw the patients in Trixie's eyes and slowly opened her legs. She watched as Trixie stayed neutral trying not to pressure or convince her. </p><p>"I love you." Katya whispered cupping Trixie's jaw as she continued to kiss her way down. Katya gripped Trixie's face a little firmer and pulled her up into a kiss. Trixie happily followed Katya's lead slotting her waist between Katya's legs as she kissed her. </p><p>"I love you to baby, so much." Trixie smiled sweetly against Katya's lips. "Please let me show you how much I mean it." she whispered her kisses moving down Katya's neck and jaw stopping at her chest. She took one of Katya's nipples into her mouth and glanced up through her lashes. She watched with a small smile as Katya blushed her eyes falling shut as she gasped. </p><p>"Okay," Katya whispered when Trixie moved to her other nipple. Her hands stayed in Trixie's hair as long she could. When Trixie disappeared under the covers again her hand felt cold and empty. Loneliness blossomed in her chest even though Trixie was right there.</p><p> "Trixie." Katya whimpered before Trixie had even touched her.  Trixie popped her head up from the covers and looked to Katya. She slid a warm hand over Katya's stomach easing the question out of her. </p><p>"Can I please hold your hand, and c-can I see you?" She asked her voice small like a child. Ever since their first meeting Katya hadn't been to keen on being the one getting all the attention, the one being touched. She would have rather spent her time pleasuring Trixie and making her happy.</p><p>"Of course baby." Trixie smiled pulling the covers farther back. She slid her hand into Katya's and gave it a squeeze as she descended down again. She took it slow and easy starting with small kitten licks. </p><p>Katya let out small whines at the contact her hand squeezing Trixie's as a sign for more. Trixie flattened her tongue and began to run it between Katya's folds deeply. She got just the response she had hoped, a moaning Katya with restless limbs. </p><p>"I love you so much baby." Trixie said as she slowly slid her tongue into Katya's entrance, squeezing the Russians hand back when she let a moan of pleasure tear through her. </p><p>"I love you so much Trix-oh oh god." Katya cut herself off when Trixie added two fingers from her spare hand, her mouth migrating over to Katya's clit. Katya arched her back as Trixie continued to keep up the pace a moan tearing through her. She gripped Trixie's hand and panted her name like a prayer. </p><p>"c'mon baby cum for me." Trixie encouraged her, mouth moving back to Katya's clit again. Katya nodded and arched her back her mouth forming an 'O' as she scrunched her eyes shut climbing the hill. </p><p>"I-I I'm cuming Trix." She panted her hips bucking up against Trixie's face. Trixie kept going, doing her best to push Katya over the edge ready to catch her when she does. Katya came with a high whine her hand clamping Trixie's in her hers. Trixie kept going until she was shaking, her hips moving like she had no control over them. </p><p>The come down was amazing. Trixie snuggled up to Katya her body pretty much covering half of katya's. The sheets did nothing to hide their modesty but at that point they didn't care. Katya held Trixie against her tightly listening to her even breathing her hand scratching away at Trixie's scalp. </p><p>"I love you." Katya said placing a kiss on the top of Trixie's head.</p><p>"I love you too." Trixie mumbled eyes drooping sleepily. She let her dreams take her away as she slept with the woman of her dreams right beside her. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm going to try and start writing more and finishing up some draft so I have some stuff to post. But for now this is all I got. If you haven't read my other story "tough as nails" you should, it will be something to tide you over until I got something new for y'all. Anyways, thanks so much for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>